Dark Ash
by 18.5.12.12.9.11
Summary: Ash is a week from getting his first pokeMon but he might not want to go on a adventure why well simple his mom is sick and he doesn't have enough money to get her meds but will a new friend and a new power help him get what he needs so he can go on a adventure and if he can go who will he met
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new story I hope you like it so one with the story**

**Chapter one:** the monster's birth

**Ash's POV:**

I can't believe it another day another problem that's just great first moms sick then I get straight D's that's just Great what next it starts raining is all I can think about as I walk home from school then I see something in the Woods I am walking next to and I say "what's that" and start running in that direction and see what you Would not expect to see in the woods a sword it has pitch black blade and a blood red hilt and it also has something Written on the blade so I start to pick it up to see what it says then as soon as I touch it my arm starts to feel like it is on Fire and the feeling starts to spreading through my body then I hear somebody screaming then I realize it me screaming And the pain all of a sudden disappearing and I fall then I pass I wake up and I look around and realised My watch said midnight and I felt something around my neck and when I looked there was a sword just like the one I saw before I passed out but smaller then I remembered what time it was so I an as fast as I could to my house and when I got there I ran straight to my moms room and when I saw she was OK I want down to my room and took a shower but as soon as I looked in the mirror I wished I didn't my clothes were soaked in blood and when I took it off for a second I thought I was looking at somebody else because I looked strong but at the same time I was not to buff then I looked at the sword like amulet and as soon as i touched it, it became the sword I saw in the woods but then when I looked in the mirror I as what looked like me but if my hair was on fire at the tips but not just any fire black fire and my eye where pitchblack not their usual brown color and my mouth had fangs and my saliva was blood red then I dropped the sword and before it hit the floor it dissolved and the chain reappeared around my neck and I took a shower then went to sleep thinking what the heck just happened to me


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken so long I have been very busy but here it is and don't be afraid to review or tell me of any grammar errors or how you feel about the story**

**Chapter two:**

As Ash got up he looked at his alarm clock and to his surprise he actually woke up early for school and even weirder it was a hour until school started

"Hurry up idiot even if you do have a extra hour if sit around like this you'll never get there in time." a odd voice said "well hurry up you don't have all day" it said again that's when ash said "w-who are you" "that is not important, that's right me, me,do you remember what happened last night" "yeah" "good well that was my original body, and like I said you better hurry up" the voice said "Oh, OK I guess" ash replied

5 minutes later

"Finally your ready a slowking can move faster then that" "oh shut u- wait you didn't tell me your name" ash said "call me rellik now hurry up" "OK,OK whats you problem" ash said as he waked down the street earning some odd glanses from the few people and pokemon on the street "nothing I just want to see how you live your daily life that's all... also just think if you want to talk to me I can understand your thoughts" "oh that helps"

At the school

Ash just got on the school grounds when he fell and heard a voice that he hated for as long as he remembered " hey idiot I you dropped some thing" Gary said as he held ash's backpack " give it back Gary."ash said as he tried to reach for it " let me handle this" rellik said as ash felt as if somebody was moving his body against his will clenching and unclenching his fists Gary tried to taunt him by saying"oh you getting mad ashy-boy" receiving a punch in the chest and then being pushed to the ground trying to figure out what just happened as ash simply picked up his pack and left to class with a still dazed Gary on the floor and his friends looking at either ash or gary just realizing what happened


End file.
